


Ms. Lady Of The Isle

by GabriellaStories579



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabriellaStories579/pseuds/GabriellaStories579
Summary: When all of Auradon's villains miraculously escape, they beginning to terrorize Auradon and take control. Now living in a world of war and death, Mal is everybody's last hope. But she didn't even want to be queen. And now she has no choice but to be this figure of strength to the desperate Auradon citizens. And to make things worse, Ben comes back 2 years after she rejects his proposal
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Mal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Ms. Lady Of The Isle

**Author's Note:**

> Find this story on my Fanfiction.Net. Part 2 will be up soon. Please leave suggestions on what you think should happen next!

It appeared to King Ben that the market square was buzzing with life that particular Friday afternoon. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The citizens of Auradon scoured about the market, happily trading with the merchants for their many Auradon valuables. There was jewelry, birth gems, clothing, food, anything you could possibly want, right in the heart of Auradon's capital. And King Benjamin enjoyed every bit of it.

As a boy, he would often come to the market square with his mother, or sometimes Mrs. Potts when she needed unique ingredients for her marvelous cuisine. It had been one of his favorite places in Auradon for a while. The happiness and company of people were infectious here. Ben used to play ball with the other children here while their parents shopped. He remembered weaving in between clusters of people, playing tag with his new friends, before being admonished by his mother for wandering too far off. So it was no contest when Ben was finally able to pick a place to go for his day off. Ruling a kingdom didn't allow many minor luxuries ironically. Ben barely had any time off, but when he did, he tried to make the most out of it.

And since it had been a while since he last visited market square, he decided to go there for his day off. He brought his mother, Belle, with him. She had claimed she wanted to spend more time with him that afternoon, but estimating from his mother's look at that time, he knew that it was more than that. He knew that Belle wanted to tell him something herself. But he decided to pretend that it was a normal expedition between mother and son. What was even better was that Ben didn't have the guards with him either. The tension of being watched 24/7 was a lot for him, and even if he grown up in it, he would never truly understand it. Or enjoy it for that matter.

Ben and his mother walked with their arms linked together, down the main street of the market square. Auradon citizens waved at them or bowed as they passed, which was all fine and good, but Ben really wishes they wouldn't do that. Today he just wanted to be regular old Ben Florian. No royal status, no famous parents, and no drama.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Belle said, inhaling the fresh summer air. "You know I've always liked coming here when you were little." Belle smiled with affection as she recalled all of Ben's antics that he would pull at the market when she wasn't looking. "You've grown so much!"

Ben smiled. "Well, I wasn't going to stay five years old forever." He and Belle chuckled at that.

"No, I suppose not," Belle agreed sweetly, "but a mother can only dream."

As she said it, they approached a booth that sold flowers. The merchant had at least fifty different types of flowers all jam-packed into his booth. Belle yanked her son's arm, letting him know she would like to stop and look at them. Ben smiled as his mother walked towards the booth without waiting for him. Belle had always adored flowers. She had a garden in the back of the castle that she often took walks in just so she could marvel at her flower's beauty. And it brought Belle such delight on Valentine's day when Adam would come home with a bouquet of flowers picked especially for her. But there was one kind she liked the most out of all.

"Do you have any roses?" Belle asked the merchant in her honey-sweet tone. The merchant nodded his head firmly. With a smile, he reached underneath his booth and pulled out a basket of beautiful plump roses, all wrapped up nicely in a healthy bouquet. Belle touched the bud of one of the roses, gently caressing it. "Oh, they're just lovely," she whispered. "How much for a bouquet?"

Ben scoffed. "I don't see the appeal," he said truthfully. "Yeah, flowers are beautiful now, but in a couple of days, they die. It's waste if you ask me."

Belle playfully smacked her son's arm. "Oh, hush Benji! You're just like your father! He always bought me flowers because he knew that I loved them, but he would go on and on about how costly, they were for plants that die in the next day or two. " Belle looked at the roses with a loving gaze. "You might not comprehend it, but I happen to find it soothing to admire them."

"You know I didn't mean it like that, mom. I was just kidding. You know I think the bellflowers are pretty. I use to look at them a lot with M-" Ben froze before he could complete his sentence. He was about to say: I use to look at them a lot with Mal. But he didn't dare finish it. He was here to enjoy his day, not bring up harrowing memories. Belle looked sympathetic but didn't say anything. She already knew.

Belle pursed her lips, turning away from Ben before her expression gave her true feelings away. The former queen silently paid for the bouquet of roses and she and her son began to walk around the market once more. They had only probably walked five feet away from the flower booth before Belle broke the silence with the question that had encouraged her to accompany her son here today. "Ben," she began, "would you ever think about getting together with anybody again. Since the whole thing with Mal..."

Ben creased her brow at her question. "You mean if I would date again?" He asked. Belle nodded her head, yes. "I'm not sure. I really never thought about it. I thought Mal - I mean I thought she was the one. No question! I'm still not entirely over her. Why do you ask?"

Belle sighed. "The council demands that you obtain a queen soon, primarily for the benefits of the kingdom," Belle explained, a hint of anger or loathing in her voice. "They want to match you with suitors."

"Suitors?!" Ben cried, "they can't do that can they?"

Belle scrunched up her nose like she smelled something vile. "I assure you that they can. The requirements state that a king must secure his queen by the age of twenty-five. And your birthday is in two weeks." Belle shook her head. "I'm so sorry Ben."

"H-hold up, let me see if I understand this right. The council wants me to make a random woman my queen in two weeks?" Ben cried out. He tried his best to keep his volume down, but his emotions were beginning to brew. He wasn't sure if he was prepared for that. Yes, the breakup with Mal was over two years ago, but it still hurt him to this day. Something inside Ben broke the day when he got down on one knee and proposed to Mal, expecting it to be a happy occasion. Instead, she said no instead of yes, and Ben blew it. He got so enraged..he hurt her in a way he never thought was possible. And he basically destroyed his relationship with Mal, for good.

"Can't we change the rule?" Ben asked pleadingly. Certainly, there had to be some kind of excuse to get out of this right? He couldn't make somebody else his queen, it would never feel honest. And marrying for profit instead of love was never Ben's objective in life.

"No, I tried, but the council was adamant," Belle said, "that's why I wanted to go with you today. I wanted to tell you while you were in a good spirit."

"But Mom-"

BANG!

A sound like thunder cut through the air like a blade. Everybody in the market square ducked on impulse. Right after the thunderous noise, there was another sound, much more frightening. A blood-curdling scream erupted through the mob of people into the atmosphere, chilling Ben to his core. Next thing he knew people began shouting and running away from something Ben and his mother could not see.

"What is it?!" Belle asked, frantically trying to see past the crowd of panicking citizens.

"I don't know." Ben tried to thrust past people to find the origin of the panic, but what he found was even sicker. Ben tripped over a crack in the road and stumbled face-first into the ground. He tried to push himself up, but when he lifted his gaze, he saw another person lying on the ground like him. It was a man, his eyes and mouth were open, but he wasn't moving. Ben noticed a pool of blood collecting beneath the man's body. Ben yelped and tried to back away, bumping into people as he did so. It was apparent that the man was dead. But what killed him, he didn't know.

Ben heard another loud BANG! And there were more shrieks. He saw a middle-aged woman, just a few feet away from him slump to the ground, screaming in anguish. Ben gasped, staring at the bleeding hole in the center of the women's chest. A gunshot wound. They were being shot at!

"Ben?" Belle called. She ran over to her son, helping him off the ground. "What's happening?"

"Where being shot at!" Ben cried. He looked over his shoulder as if he anticipated the boogie man himself to pop out. "We need to get out of here!"

But before they could run away with the frightened crowd. The ground began to tremble beneath them. Belle desperately grabbed onto her son's arm, wrestling to stay on her feet. What happened next was even more dreadful. All the panicking people stopped in their tracks and looked up into the sky, to gape in terror at the creature circling over them. The creature was gigantic, with piercing emerald green eyes. It had scaled purple skin and enormous claws, along with razor-sharp teeth.

The dragon howled in triumph before breathing fire on the alarmed people below. Standing right underneath the dragon was none other than the puppy wrangler herself, Curella De Ville, along with the Evil Queen, Jafar, Gaston, and Captain Hook. Gaston held a revolver in his right hand, shooting down the Auradonians who were in his line of fire. This meant that the dragon must be none other than Maleficent herself. But how did she break out? How did everybody escape

"B-but how!" Belle exclaimed. "How did they all escape?"

Ben just stared at the villains with a vacant expression. He wasn't sure how this happened, it didn't even feel genuine. But whatever it was, it was bad.

The crowd back up as the purple dragon landed on the ground, and Maleficent turned back into her human shape. She grinned maliciously at the terrified faces before her. The rest of the villains stood right behind her with the same murderous smiles.

"Auradon!" Maleficent proclaimed joyfully. "I'm here to say that your kingdom shall have a new ruler as of today. For I, the great Maleficent, am taking over the Kingdom!" The Maleficient's gaze landed at Ben and his mother. The crowd gasped as she began to walk towards them. Ben forced his mother behind him, to guard her from whatever the mistress of evil was planning.

"Ah, Benjamin," Maleficient sighed. "Isn't it a wonderful day?" she asked. "The day your rule ends and mine begins!" Maleficent looked past Ben and at the wide, terrified eyes of the former ruler, Belle. "Ohhh, Gaston!" Maleficent called. "I believe there is somebody here who is anxious to meet you."

Gaston walked forward, a twisted look in his eyes, as he eyed Ben's mother like some kind of object. A growl escaped Ben's lips, his fear was replaced with anger. Gaston pulled out a pair of thick handcuffs. "I believe we should start claiming our prisoners shouldn't we?" Gaston asked Maleficient nonchalantly. The fairy nodded her head.

"Yes," she agreed. "And her greatness shall be the first prisoner in our new dungeon. Finally, everybody will bow to me!"

Ben watched as the other villains started rushing into the crowd, taking prisoners. He also noticed that they were only taking out particular people. Peculiar. But Ben was too distracted to really put much thought into it.

When Gaston stepped forwards to capture Belle, Ben tried to jab him square in the jaw. But before he could Maleficent brought up her scepter and bashed him hard upside the head. Black dots blurred his vision and he fell to the ground. He could hear the screaming of his people and the screams of his mother. But he was unable to move. The last thing he heard came from the Mistress of Evil: "Night Night Benny boy!"

Then everything went black.

Mal submerged the last of her brushes into the discolored water sitting next to her easel. When she brought her brush out of the water and dipped it into the orange acrylic paint. She brushed it against the canvas in nice slow strokes, demonstrating to the impatient children behind her how to correctly paint a sunset. Mal deemed her life pretty good. She felt free and surprisingly content with her current way of life. She had an art program at Auradn Prep where she taught the children from the Isle about art and how to do it. The children liked her too. They found her relatable and they thought it was captivating that a once-feared individual spent her time among children. But Mal loved it. She found each child unique and special in their own way. Her job didn't even feel like a job. She would have never found out about how much she enjoyed working with children if she hadn't rejected Ben's proposal two years ago.

Mal's heart did a flip in her chest. She had been with Ben for seven years the day he proposed. And although she believed she loved him, she wasn't prepared to be queen and all the pressure that came with it. She told Ben she wasn't ready for marriage, and that she needed more time. But instead of being understanding, he got really angry. The night ended with him flipping over a table and his nails embedding themselves deep into Mal's arms. She had broken up with him the instant it was over.

Could she say she was happier without him? Probably not. Part of her missed him and knew he was a good guy, but she wasn't upset either. She didn't want to be queen. She liked her job. And although she could never be with Ben, she liked to remember those loving moments they did have together. They made her ache, but made her feel happy at the same time. She wouldn't deny that she missed him, she did.

"Am I doing it right?" Izzy, daughter of Yzma, asked, showing Mal her brush strokes. Mal nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, you're doing amazing! You're a natural Izzy!" Mal replied.

Izzy beamed with pride as she continued working. That was another thing. Mal knew that the children from the island didn't have high self-esteem. Their parents made them feel like they were just worthless inconveniences their entire lives. So doing this also gave Mal the opportunity to make the kids feel good about themselves and help them recognize their unappreciated worth. It may seem small to others, but Mal felt as if she was actually giving back in a way.

"How are you doing that?" Gordan asked, snooping over at Izzy's Canvas. Gordan was one of the most... Colorful student Mal had. He liked to pull pranks, and sometimes slipped up when it came to being positive. But he was a good kid, whose smile was enough to set a whole mood. "Mine looks like the sun just threw up on everything!" he complained.

Mal looked at Gordan's canvas and smiled. "I think it looks nice," she said. But Gordan didn't see it from her perspective.

He scoffed. "It's your job to say that! It doesn't mean it's true!

"Oh really?" Mal laughed. "Are you saying I can't spot talent?"

Gordan shrugs his shoulders dramatically. "Mabey," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. Mal rolls her eyes and moves on to her next pupil who sat in the corner of the classroom by himself. His name was Jayden, and he wasn't much of a conversationalist. When Fairy Godmother gave Mal Jayden's backstory, she was furious. Jayden's parents abused him and he suffered a lot of trauma, so he didn't talk much and preferred to use sign language to communicate. The boy liked to keep to himself and trusted very few people. Mal had effectively gained the boy's trust rather swiftly. Jayden would even sit in the classroom during his lunch period with Mal so he wouldn't have to sit entirely alone.

Jayden was amazingly talented when it came to art, but Mal never used his artwork as examples in class, to respect his privacy. Jayden presently had his back turned towards his canvas, bringing his paintbrush back and forth on the canvas exactly like Mal had shown the class.

She leaned over his shoulder, reviewing his work. "How are you doing over here, Jayden?" she asked gently. Jayden jarred in his seat, but relaxed when he saw that it was only Mal. He smiled somewhat and gave her the thumbs up. "Do you need anything?"

Jayden began to sign with his hands. Luckily Mal learned to interpret sign language pretty well since meeting Jayden and was able to understand him. "No thank you,' he signed. Mal nodded and was about to check on the next student when Jayden quickly grabbed Mal's wrist firmly. For somebody so rawboned he was very strong.

"What is it?" Mal asked. Jayden reached into his desk and plucked out a purple folder. He flipped through it until he found what he wanted. Jayden pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Mal with a big smile on his face. Mal curiously looks down at the piece of paper. It was a letter. A letter from Jayden to Mal.

"Oh!" Mal said, catching on."Is this for your English class?" she asked the boy with a raised eyebrow. Jayden nodded his head with pleasure, waiting for her to read it.

Jayden had an English class where their most recent assignment was meant to help the kids enhance their writing skills. They had to write a letter to a friend once a week. Since Jayden didn't have any friends, because nobody wanted to talk to the speechless kid, he picked the only real friend he had, who could understand him. His art teacher. And Mal was more than happy to be Jayden's pen pal. She read the letter over and smiled. Jayden's penmanship was untidy, and his grammar and writing skills were not that good, which isn't uncommon for children like him. But she was touched by his consideration, which made the letter seem precious. "It's very nice," Mal whispered. "Thank you very much, Jayden. I think I will hold onto this!"

Mal tucked away the note into her pocket. Just as she did this, a loud deafening noise pierced the silence making everyone jump. Jayden quickly covered his ears, not liking the loud sounds. Mal frowned.

BANG!

The noise came once again, and then, there was screaming. Screaming coming from outside the security of their classroom.

"What's going on?" Casey, another student, asked fearfully. Mal hurried to the window and glanced outside of the classroom. Students and teaching staff were running around the hallways, screaming.

Suddenly the door to the classroom burst open. Fairy Godmother stood in the entrance, breathing heavily. She pointed at Mal, her hands shaking. "Y-you need to come with me," Fairy Godmother wheezed. "It's an emergency!"

"What about the kids?" Mal asked, motioning to the classroom filled with scared to death students behind her.

"We're putting students on lockdown inside of their dorms," Fairy Godmother clarified frantically. "So everybody must go to their dorms right away!"

Fairy Godmother motioned for the kids to get up from their desks and head out of their classroom to their dorms. Mal was about to walk out with Fairy Godmother when she felt something grab onto her arm. She turned around and saw that Jayden was grasping her arm tightly. His eyes were wide with fear. Mal almost forgot. Jayden didn't like loud noises and all the screaming and confusion must be absolutely petrifying to him.

"I need to go with Fairy Godmother Jayden," Mal said. But the child didn't let go of her wrist, in fact, he might have increased his hold. "Don't worry, you'll be safe in your dorm room," Mal promised. But Jayden just shook his head, not letting go of the purple' haired woman's arm. Mal sighed.

"I don't think he's going to let go," Mal told Fairy Godmother.

"Doesn't matter! We need to go now!" Fairy Godmother turned on her heels, trusting Mal would pursue her. Mal grabbed Jayden's hand and dragged him outside of the classroom where all hell had broken loose inside the school.

"They're back!" Mal heard somebody yell. Mal wasn't sure who was back, but she knew from experience that it was never good.

"Fairy Godmother!" Mal called, trying to slow the fairy's speed down so she could keep up. "Please! What's going on? Why is everybody in such a panic?"

The fairy godmother looked over her shoulder before looking at Mal. "They've escaped, the villains!" she whispered to Mal so Jayden couldn't hear.

"The villains?" Mal asked, stunned. "Which ones."

Fairy Godmother's eyes went wide at the question. Her hands shook and her breath came out as a shudder. "All of them."

Well, what do you think of chapter one? I will be updating regularly, so don't worry the story will be finished. I'm also a flexible writer, and I would love it if you guys told me what you think should happen in the story? I might use some of your ideas, but don't worry, I'll make sure you get credit. :) But don't forget to leave a review! I love reading them! And don't forget to follow and share the story if you want to figure out what happens next. I'm thinking about Jayden playing a major role in this story, what do you think?

Until next time!


End file.
